fictionalcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan (Dan Vs.)
Dan Mandel, or better known as just Dan, is the villain protagonist/anti-hero of The Hub's animated series Dan Vs. ''and is also the main antagonist of the show, which is created by Dan Mandel and Chris Pearson. He is an angry and sociopathic man who lives in a messy apartment and will tend to get revenge on anyone and anything who he thinks has wronged him. As his shirt implies, he really is a jerk. He really hates it when his car is damaged and he loves his pet kitten, Mr. Mumbles. He is voiced by Curtis Armstrong. He lives in a messy apartment called Casa Paradiso. Personality Dan is a very cruel, psychopathic, evil, and antisocial man. He doesn't really care for anyone but himself. Despite this, he has rare nice moments. He loves his cat Mr. Mumbles, his teddy bear Brutus, and his red car. As shown in the episodes ''Dan Vs. The Animal Shelter, and Dan Vs. Burgerphile, and as mentioned in Dan Vs. Dan*, he is lactose-intolerant, which means he is incapable of eating cheese and drinking milk. He was going to have milk and cookies in Dan Vs. The Ninja, although they were lactose-free. Dan also does not like to be reminded that he's angered nor that he is small in height. He loves vengeance and fire, as his sometimes his meanings to solve his problems is to burn them. Appearance Dan is a diminutive man with messy black bangs and a goatee, green eyes, nasty teeth, dark blue jeans, black shoes, and of course, a black short-sleeve shirt that says "JERK" on it with white-bolded and all-capitalized letters. He is 5"6" and weighs 105 lbs. While he is small in height, he is infuriated when he is reminded of the fact that he is smaller than other people. Heroic actions Although Dan isn't really a heroic character at all, he does have his lighter side in several episodes. Season 1 *''The Wolfman'' - Defeated the Wolfman by shooting him in the buttocks with a bow and arrow after the Wolfman scratched his car. *''The Ninja'' - Saved Elise from getting killed by the ninja. *''The Dentist'' - Stopped Dr. Pullum from taking over the world. *''The Animal Shelter'' - Helped Chris get in the hospital by getting rid of another patient and replacing him with Chris, not only that, but he seemed to be very concerned about Chris's well being. He also saved Mr. Mumbles and all the other animals from the animal shelter. *''The Fancy Resturant'' - Saved the enslaved workers from Chef Puree. *''Elise's Parents'' - Saved Elise's parents from getting killed by the mafia, it's a tad pointless though since the whole thing was his fault. *''Technology'' - Saved Chris and Elise from getting neutralized by Barry Ditmer, Hiram and Ilsa. *''The Beach'' - Saved Chris from garbage haulers on the trash boat. *''The Magician'' - Stopped Magnifico from stealing things anymore and proved him to be fake. *''The Lemonade Stand Gang'' - Stopped a thuggish gang of delinquents known as the Lemonade Stand Gang. Season 2 *''The Gym'' - Defeated Chad and his henchmen and saved Chris and Elise. *''The Dinosaur'' - Showed empathy to a child about his lost dog. *''The Neighbors'' - Before the cockroachess came in and ruined their house, he seemed to be genuinely kind towards them. *''Golf'' - Helped Elise get Chris back from golf. *''Chris'' - He spared Chris's life after defeating him. *''Wild West Town'' - Helped a town rise up against a corrupt cop. Season 3 *''The Boss'' - Rescued Chris and stopped the Boss. *''The Family Cruise'' - He helped the family escape from the cruise instructors jail, again, a tad pointless since it was all his fault in the first place, and he admitted to many of his wrong-doings. *''Jury Duty'' - Proved an innocent man on trial to actually be innocent, though; it was a tad short lived since it turned out that Dan was the guilty one all along. *''The Superhero'' - Stopped Terrifi-Guy from causing any more damage to the city. *''Summer Camp'' - Revealed that he saved Chris and the other kids from the evil scoutmaster and bullies. Alter-egos Biff Wellington Biff Wellington is an alternate personality Dan became in Dan Vs. Dan*, because the Imposter told him to get a new identity. Biff is more of a dog-person, and does not believe in violence. Biff is also much friendlier and has more social skills than Dan does. Dr. Jerk Dan became Dr. Jerk in the episode Dan Vs. The Superhero, after his failed attempt to become a superhero. Category:Dan Vs. characters Category:Jerks Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Anti Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Cowards Category:Thieves Category:Sociopaths Category:Bullies Category:Control Freaks Category:Deadpan Snarkers Category:Anti Villains Category:Tragic villains Category:Anarchists Category:Seekers of Vengeance Category:Selfish characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Rogue Protagonists Category:Tempermentals Category:Imprisoned characters Category:On & Off Category:Reformed villains Category:Fallen Heroes